


The "Great" Titan

by JuneCheesyNoodles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brutality, Dark, Fanfiction, Gore, Insanity, Multi, NSFW, OC, Original Character(s), Other, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneCheesyNoodles/pseuds/JuneCheesyNoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Credit of characters</p>
<p>Ari Ackerman - http://ari-rivaille-ackerman.tumblr.com/<br/>Elsa Eld - http://you-fight-to-survive.tumblr.com/<br/>Ayumi Satou and Satomi Hikari - Valerie</p>
<p>Attack on titan and all of it's canon characters belong to Hajime Isayama</p>
<p> </p>
<p>this story does not affect actual canon events of attack on titan. it is simply a story written for the purpose of helping others understand characters better and see a past of someone without one. It is for learning and development purposes. Thank you for reading!<br/>http://protecting-and-surviving.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Great" Titan

The cold floor was pressed against the boy's cheek as he tried to figure out what was happening. He slowly sat up, seeing three men standing in front of him. His mother and father lay on the floor. His mother had been cut open and her organs had been stabbed and turned to mush. He looked over to his father and saw his throat had been slit and a knife rested in his heart.  
The young boy looked over to see the third man, holding his younger sister. The small, brown haired girl had tears flowing from her eyes as she tried to hold back her loud cries. She let out a sniff and the man yelled to shut up. As he did so he dragged his knife across her left cheek.  
The boys cognac eyes flared open as a fury built up inside him. He stared angrily at the three men through his dark brown hair. He slowly stood as the men laughed at the girls cry of pain.  
“S-stay the fuck away from her.” The boy mumbled. The girl was only four. Being her eight year old brother he had to protect her. No matter the cost. The men looked over at him and laughed.  
“What?” They asked laughing.  
“I SAID STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!” He yelled, running into one of the men and punching him in the stomach. The man fell over, gasping for air. The young boy grabbed hold of the knife and ripped it from his father’s chest and turned around, throwing it into the man holding his sister. The knife stabbed into his forehead and he fell to the ground, blood pouring from his head. The girl fell from his grasp and ran to the other side of the small house.  
The third man ran over, grabbing hold of the boy and holding him still.  
“GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!” He yelled, squirming in the tight grasp. The first man that had been punched got up. He pulled out his own knife and stabbed the young boy in the gut.  
The boy's eyes widened as the blade was pushed into him and ripped from his stomach. Blood poured out of him and he glanced down to see his stomach. The boy’s sister screamed out as he was let go and he fell to the floor.  
The boy heard his sister’s cries and he also teared up, knowing he probably failed at protecting her. He slowly rolled onto his back, coughing a few times. He felt his arm burning but paid no attention to it. He noticed the men walking over to the girl and he tried to yell out but all he did was cough up blood. He noticed them smack her and his eyes widened again.  
The boy let his body take over at that moment. His right arm came up to his face as he bit down on the forearm skin and ripped at it. A loud cry could be heard from the boy before a large explosion rang out, destroying the house they were in. The young girl was fine as she lay on the ground, crying. The two living men looked up at the fifteen meter beast in horror.  
A loud roar rang out through the small village as the titan stood above them. Civilians of the town turned to see him standing in his ruined house. The boy looked over the people, seeing his friends Bertholdt and Reiner. They stared up at hims with slightly shocked faces.  
The large titan stared down at the two men with wide, angry eyes. The men stared up at him and swallowed hard. He reached down and grabbed hold of them, bringing them up to his tan and red face.  
“I said...stay the fuck away from her.” The titan grumbled before crushing them in his grasp. Their blood covered the titans large hand as he knelt down, pulling himself free and running to his sister. His wound had healed and he checked on the girl.  
“Are you okay?” He asked her. The girl clung to him and cried into his shoulder. The boy hugged her back as Bertholdt, Reiner, and his other friend Annie ran into the rubble. They walked over to him and knelt down with him, rubbing his back as Annie rested her head on his shoulder.  
The boy cried with his sister as the five of them sat there. Today was the day that the boy lost his faith in humanity. From then on he hated every human other than his own friends. And the mission to attack humanity was made so much easier for him.


End file.
